hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 9
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers Mexicans hunting emos, the 50 Cent games, Joel explains how he met Eli & Josh and how the comic started, and an interview with Jonathan Riley, the man who's "Monster House"-d house was used by Joss Whedon as the set of Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'3:23' - Internet *'3:38' - Toys-R-Us Tramp Stamps *'4:35' - South Park with Britney Spears *'6:27' - Rick Astley on Rick Rolling & Elvishes *'7:28' - The movie "W." & Eli's obscure "Red October" Quotes *'10:20' - Lohan as Bush Twins *'10:52' - Children of Men - the Series & David Eick *'13:38' - The Battlestar season was rewritten - actors unsure, Almos hates gays *'16:23' - Nicholas Cage has to explore the Statue of Liberty - Bangkok Dangerous *'18:52' - Mexicans hunting emos - Predator http://www.box.net/shared/lq7vbtzhj6 audio *'23:02' - Skittles Pinata *'23:50' - Gandalf returns to The Hobbit, Ian McKellan *'25:30' - Prison Break *'26:43' - Smallville's Stride Gum sponsorship - LOL Cats - Front Row Joe http://www.box.net/shared/zeia2baqp2 audio *'31:19' - Real Life LOL Cat *'31:55' - Segway bum, Homeless Uprising *'33:34' - 50 Cent Game Sequel *'37:30' - Brothers in Arms Comic *'38:10' - Geek Cars & Gay Porn *'40:07' - Lost Theory & Primer *'46:25' - Male Sack *'47:15' - Question: What do you think of Anonymous vs Scientology? *'49:31' - Question: Are you a fan of Frisky Dingo? *'51:25' - Question: Are you a fan of Army of Darkness and Bruce Campbell? *'52:34' - Question: Did you ever meet your idol? *'57:03' - Question: Open with Adam Sandler? *'57:27' - Question: What do you think of the Arrested Development Movie? *'58:14' - Question: How many people visit the site & listen to the podcast? *'54:12' - Question: How did this project get started, how did you all meet? http://www.box.net/shared/c0tdd88485 audio *- Josh & Eli work together, Joel was friends with Josh, therefore they all hang out. Josh went to Europe for a few months, making it akward between Eli & Joel. Eventually Josh came back to his old job. *- After Joel had his daughter, he quickly asked himself what the fuck he was doing with his life. Therefore he started the comic to practice his artistic skills. After getting fired (for working too much on the comic), Joel turned to doing his comic full time. Many of the early comics are based on Instant Message conversations he had with Josh and Eli. More details at The Experiment. *'1:04:16' - Question: Eli's grandma (Estel) does "Snakes on a Plane" quotes. *'1:05:25' - Question: Will there be a Joss Whedon Ressurection? *'1:06:21' - Question: What is your Neil Patrick Harris dream project? *'1:06:40' - Question: What is the longest job Joel had (Joel's Jobs)? *'1:07:32' - Question: Did Eli tighten up the graphics on level 3? *'1:08:17' - Question: Josh, do you wanna go camping? *'1:08:38' - Question (from Sarcastadon): What SciFi books do you recommend? *'1:10:13' - Question: What April Fools Day Antics have you pulled? *'1:13:10' - Question: What do you think of the guy who tried to shoot a hole through his roof / wall? *'1:14:15' - Question: What was the first HijiNK that ENSUEd? *'1:16:07' - Question: What kind of kilt does Josh wear? *'1:17:00' - Question: What do you think of the AKON Con? *'1:17:28' - Question: Did you watch Big Bang Theory? *'1:18:13' - The Johnathan Riley Interview - he was contacted by Joss Whedon to have Dr. Horrible in his home. *'1:21:52' - Interview: Why does your home look like a mad scientist lab? - Heaven for Alcoholics *'1:25:15' - Interview: What actors did you see? *'1:26:28' - Interview: Did anything weird happen? *'1:28:21' - Interview: Did you talk to Joss Whedon? *'1:30:32' - Interview: Does Joss direct "directly"? *'1:32:27' - Interview: My room is full of crap. *'1:34:00' - Interview: When will it be released? *'1:34:35' - Interview: I'm wearing what he's wearing. *'1:37:00' - Ending Category:Podcast